Nobody Likes The Weird Girl
by RebeccaCullen
Summary: Bella has always been considered the weird one, so when she decides to move to Forks to live with her Dad, she doesn’t think things will be any different. But that was before she met popular, gorgeous Edward Cullen.
1. So you've got this figured out

Nobody Likes the Weird Girl

Summary: Bella has always been considered the weird one, so when she decides to move to Forks to live with her Dad, she doesn't think things will be any different. But that was before she met popular, gorgeous Edward Cullen. Who just happens to be secretly falling for her. Normal "Species". AU. I can't write Edward hating Bella.

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I don't own anything Twilight.  
Me: ALEX?! DO I OWN ANYTHING _**NOW?!?!?**_

Alex: NOPE!

Me: Drat!

**BPOV!**

Freak. Emo. Weird. These are only some of the insults that I have to endure on a daily basis. I'm only considered a freak because I don't act preppy. Because I express my own individual personality, rather than fit the common mold. Because I listen to "Screamo" music and have a past history of being a cutter. Hopefully, living in rainy Forks, Washington with my father, rather than in sunny and blonde Phoenix, Arizona with my mom will change some things.

When I was little, my mom left my dad and moved to Phoenix. Every summer, I would go up there to visit him, but lately, we vacationed for two weeks in California. Some compromise, right?

Stepping off the plane that was delivering me to my possible doom, with my Ipod blasting "The Pleasure to End All Pleasures" by Drop Dead, Gorgeous (**AN:** I don't own), I scanned for my dad, Chief Charlie Swan. Against common belief about people who wear Tripp brand stuff (AN**: **I don't own) and heavy black eyeliner, I have never had any problems with the law.

"Bells! Over here!" I faintly heard somebody calling for me, and looking over, I saw Charlie waving his arms frantically, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Walking over while wrapping up my Ipod, I was suddenly hyperaware of all the people staring at me. Apparently, life wouldn't be any better in Forks.

"How was your trip?"

"It was fine. The plane didn't have any problems during flight or anything," I answered as we walked over to baggage claim.

"How have you been Bells?" Charlie asked, and I could tell that he was worried about me.

"Fine. Nothing to report," I answered shortly.

"What does your bag look like?"

"It's black with red skulls on it. Right… here!" I exclaimed, grabbing my bag off of the slow rotating carousel of luggage.

"So, Bella. I figured that since you're going to high school now, and won't want your pesky old man driving you there in a police cruiser," Charlie paused to allow himself a short chuckle, "I, well. I got you a little present. It's back at the house though."

"Thank you, Charlie. I really appreciate it," I said. I had been planning to buy a car when I got to Forks with the money that I had saved, but now that I didn't need to worry about it, I would have some extra money for once in my life.

After I went up to my room and unpacked, I lay down on my bed and listened to my Ipod. However, this time it wasn't up too loud, allowing my mind to think.

That night, after I fell asleep to my Ipod, I had a dream. Me having a dream is a very, very rare thing.

_I was walking down the street during a sunny day. Not fully realizing where I was going, I just kept walking, automatically knowing where to turn. All I fully comprehended was that I was following somebody, who was so far away from me that I couldn't see their face, or anything other than the hood of the sweatshirt they were wearing. Suddenly, the person in front of me disappeared, and I realized where I was. In the woods. With no streets or houses in sight. And I was alone. Completely, alone. That's when I started screaming._

"BELLA! Bella, are you okay in there?! What's going on?!" I woke to Charlie pounding on my door frantically.

"Nothing, Dad. I just had a bad dream is all. I'm fine, I promise," I reassured him. I knew that I talked in my sleep, but I didn't know that I could scream in my sleep also.

"O…kay. Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"No, thanks. I'm going to get in the shower," I told him, brushing past towards the bathroom.

Try as I may to hurry, the relaxing heat of the shower could not be rushed. While the water relaxed my muscles, I let my mind wander freely until the shower turned cold.

Getting ready for school is always my least favorite part of the day. I never got the point of attempting to dress nicely, since nobody ever noticed me anyway. I don't think living in a place where it was always dark would make anybody accept my black clothes anymore than they did back in Phoenix.

However, I dressed "nicely" anyway. Today, I put on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, my Alesana (**AN: As much as I want to, I don't own Alesana.)** band shirt, my purple converses, and a dark purple hoodie. Since I didn't feel like doing my hair today, I just threw it up into a messy ponytail and began my makeup, something that I rarely did anymore.

Arriving downstairs, I noticed that Charlie had already left for work. Grabbing a package of Pop-Tarts, ( **AN: Don't Own!) **I walked out the door, making sure that it was locked behind me. Somehow, I managed to make it to my truck without falling, and started it.

"Here we go," I said to myself as I backed out of the driveway and started the short drive to the high school.

After about five minutes of driving, I arrived at the school and quickly found a parking space. Immediately after getting out of my truck, however, I managed to drop my keys into a puddle.

As I reached down to grab them, somebody beat me to it.

"Excuse me, are these yours?" they asked.

**AN: For some reason, I took this down. Don't ask me why, I don't know. But, I like it, so it's going back up. The second chapter should be up relatively quickly. I just need to finish it, then it'll be up. :)**


	2. Minus your kiss

Chapter 2: Crawling

Disclaimer: Alex says I still don't own Twilight. D:

AN: Bella's coherent. I think it's ridiculous how she can't talk around Eddypoo. There'll be points when she can't talk around him though. Don't worry.

"Uhm, Yes. Thank you," I answered, grabbing my keys back from the beautiful stranger.

"I'm Edward Cullen," the boy said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan," I responded while reaching to shake his hand, blushing when I realized that I still had my keys in my hand. Grabbing his hand, I noticed that it was ice cold, but that wasn't very surprising. After all, it was freezing outside.

"Well Bella. Welcome to Forks. Would you like an escort to the front office?" Edward asked me, his black eyes, wait. BLACK?!

"Do you have contacts?" I blurted out, not even thinking.

"No, why would you ask that?" he answered smoothly.

"It's just… never mind. Yeah, I would love assistance to the front office. If I had been given directions, I would've gotten lost," I laughed, trying to cover up my embarrassing moment.

"So, what brings you to Forks?" Edward asked me as we began the walk towards the office.

"Well, my father lives here, and I lived in Phoenix with my mother. I would visit every summer, and recently decided to move up here with him," I skated over my story, giving only the main points.

"Amazing," Edward said to himself.

"What's amazing?" I asked.

"Oh, just how I never saw you before. I've lived here for a couple of years," he answered.

"I got sick of Forks, so we vacationed in California instead," I explained.

"Well, that explains it," Edward joked.

"I guess I'll see you later, Edward," I said when we reached the office door.

"I believe you will, Bella," Edward answered, smirking to himself.

Walking into the office before I did something foolish, like jump him, I made my way over to the main desk. After a few minutes, I received my schedule and a map and headed off to my first period class, English.

Arriving in the classroom, I was already the center of attention because I was new, but when I walked in, I honestly wasn't prepared to have everybody stare at me. I saw more than just a few noses crinkle in distaste at my clothes.

After introducing myself to the teacher, I sat in a seat all the way in the back, where I didn't think anybody would bother me. This was a horrible idea. You would think that to avoid getting in trouble, everyone would just leave me alone, but that's just wishful thinking on my part.

"Hey, new girl!" Somebody whispered, throwing a wadded piece of paper at my head. Used to this kind of treatment, I kept my head down and walked quickly to my seat.

English had always been one of my strongest subjects, due to the fact that I lost most of my friends last year. I'd always read a lot more than was healthy, but I opened to new types of books. I read anything I could get my hands on. Looking at the booklist of what we would be reading this year, I was disappointed. I had already read the entire list, at least 4 times.

Sighing, I let my mind wander for the rest of class, thinking instead of things that I probably shouldn't be thinking of. Life back in Phoenix. By the end of class, I was on the verge of tears, which was something that I usually managed to escape quite well. Swinging my hair from behind my ears, I managed to shield my watery eyes from the inquisitive glances of my neighbors.

When class ended, I loitered around, waiting until the class was nearly empty. This guaranteed that nobody would have much time to stare at me before next class started.

Walking through the hallways, it seemed that I had a bubble surrounding me, preventing anyone else from coming anywhere near me. This probably wasn't a bad thing. In my next class, after giving my teacher my papers, I was directed to a seat in the back of the lab. Absentmindedly, I pulled out my binder, and began doodling idly. Art in any form was my escape from this treacherous world. Painting, drawing, music, singing, dancing, I loved it all. It took my mind away from whatever was bothering me at the time. The current bother was all the muttering and whispering that people thought I couldn't hear. I was sorely tempted to turn around and give them a piece of my mind, but I knew that it would only cause more problems for me in the long run.

As my doodles continued, I was suddenly aware of someone sitting next to me. I, thinking it was one of the children trying to make sense of me, paid them no attention.

"You know, it's rather rude to ignore me, when I so graciously helped you earlier today," a low voice said calmly.

"You know, it's rather rude to call someone rude," I retorted.

"Touché, Miss Swan."

"Besides, how could I have possibly known that not only are you in my class, but you sit next to me?"

"Well, you really can't. But now that you know, how about you make conversation so we're not just sitting here in silence like we've never met before?"

"I hardly count you handing my keys as having met."

"Well, maybe you should get to know me. That's a fantastic conversation, but I don't know if you're ready for all that yet."

"You think I can't handle your past? Hardly. You couldn't handle mine, Mr. Cullen."

"Is that a challenge, Isabella?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, Edward," I snapped just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

I had always been very good at sciences. After all, they're mostly memorization anyway. I only hoped the Edward, as my lab partner, would be up to par with my talents. In the past, I had to work alone, and even without a partner, I did better than everyone else in the class. School came naturally to me.

Suddenly, I felt a point of pressure against my elbow. Glancing down, it was a small piece of white-lined paper. Curiosity getting the better of me, I relented, opened it, and began reading.

Miss Swan,

Upon hearing that you think your past is worse than mine, I have a little game for you. It's called truth. Here are the rules, should you choose to accept. First, any questions are allowed. No matter how personal they may seem. Second, you must answer honestly. Though I have no way of knowing if you're lying, I shall trust that you will have the decency to be honest. Third, if you (or I for that matter) deny a question, we lose. For the other to win, they must answer the question that the loser refused to answer. Do we have a deal?

Considering the note, I scribbled a 'maybe' underneath his elegant scrawl, and returned to biology. Unfortunately, I could no longer concentrate. I was too busy thinking about the "game" that Edward had proposed. What could it hurt? I needed someone to confide in, and something told me that Edward could keep my secrets. Grabbing the paper, I crossed out my 'maybe' and wrote a 'yes' underneath it instead.

"Very good, Miss Swan. I shall pick you up at six tonight," Edward whispered.

"What are you talking about? I never agreed to go anywhere with you," I whispered vehemently.

"I know. But I don't think you'll object too strongly,"

"And if I do?"

"Then you object. It won't accomplish anything though, so there's really no point in trying to resist."

"Whatever. You don't even know where you live," I said smugly, thinking I had foiled him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are the first new student to this high school since my family moved in. Considering you already have family here, and he's the Chief, everyone knows where you live. Nice try though," Edward said back, finishing as the bell rang, signaling the end of biology.

Flustered, I quickly gathered my books and followed Edward to the cafeteria.

AN: Wow. I missed writing. I really don't know why I stopped for so long. My friend, Gandalf3213, inspired me to write again. :)


End file.
